


Blood Rushing Through Our Bodies

by judgementissin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Jungle, M/M, club, lesbian bestfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementissin/pseuds/judgementissin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and his best Lesbian friend go to Jungle on Gay and Lesbian night and well, he finds someone there he would have never expected. Then relationships start to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bestest friend Jennifer ;)

Danny runs downstairs and opens the front door.

“Well it’s about fucking time asshole, I’ve been knocking for hours,” Jen says.

Jen is one of Danny’s best friends. He met her at Jungle one night when they had “Gay and Lesbian Night.” She is obviously a lesbian. She has a naturally tan skin color, brown hair with blonde highlights, she wears contacts but whenever she is around Danny or her girlfriend she would put her glasses on. She’s pretty hot and could be Danny’s type. But you know, she’s lesbian and he’s gay.

Tonight is another “Gay and Lesbian Night”, and Danny and Jen are going together, just to make sure the other one doesn’t get too drunk.

Danny shoots her a smile and pushes her upstairs to his room. “Ugh, I still don’t know what to wear!” Danny says waving toward his closet.

“Oh my god, you are so gay sometimes,” She says laughing. “Why wear anything? Just go in the nude.”

“Ha ha very funny Jennifer. Why don’t you go in the nude?” Danny asks searching for something to wear in his closet.

“Because, I have a girlfriend who likes me not to show off myself naked to anyone but her.” Jen says happily, “She said she will meet us there by the way.”

“Okay,” Danny answers still rifling through his closet.

 “How about this?” He asks as he holds up a red V-neck and a pair of black ripped jeans.

Jen looks at it for a second, “Perfect! All them flaming boys will be hot for you as soon as you enter that club.” She says making a purring noise and making claw motions with her hands toward him.

He smiles; she’s always been more of a friend than Jackson was. Honestly, he hasn’t seen much of Jackson lately since that incident on the lacrosse field when everyone thought he died. Oh well, he will come around and when he does, Danny will welcome him back with open arms as usual.

He strips off his clothes and Jen makes sexual noises whistling things like, “Unf baby.” And “If I was straight I would totally get in your pants.” And even “Whoa you got quite a package there Danny boy.” All he does is smile and says, “I hope you’re enjoying the show babe,” and winks at her seductively.

He throws on the clothes and looks at himself in his mirror. He turns around so that he can see his ass and makes sure the jeans fit him properly. And they fit him oh so well. Jen gets up from the computer chair she was sitting on and walks over the mirror and smacks his ass, “C’mon sexual, let’s go get drunk and dance our ass off,” She says smiling into the mirror with him. “Wait,” she says as he is about to step away from the mirror, “I need a pic for instagram.” She whips out her phone and stands sexually wrapping her leg around Danny’s side and takes the picture. “We are two sexy motherfuckers.” She says smiling posting the picture. Danny grabs his money and fake ID just in case, even though he is friends with the bouncer and the bartender.

They both run downstairs and hop into Jennifer’s car and drive off toward the club.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

“Danny, Jennifer!” The bouncer says beaming at them, “I knew I’d see the sexiest bitches to ever walk in the club tonight.”

“Hey Nick!” Danny and Jennifer say simultaneously.

“Well, get the fuck on in there you sexy beasts, Save me a dance though!” Nick says waving them inside.

Danny and Jennifer walk into the club together and head towards the bar. Jen’s girlfriend, Demi, is standing at the bar waving at them.

“Hey baby,” Demi says wrapping her arms around Jen’s neck.

“Hey hot stuff,” Jen says leaning in, making out with her girlfriend.

“Well, hello to you too Demi.” Danny says laughing. Demi just waves in his direction not breaking the make out session she was having.

Danny looks at the bartender and sees its his friend Stevie.

“Hey Stevie!” Danny says waving at the bartender.

Stevie looks in the direction of the voice and beams at Danny, “Danny boy! I see you have brought Jen and Demi,” He says waving hello to the now broken apart couple. “What can I get you?”

“We will all take a coke and rum please,” Jen says winking at Stevie.

“Coming right up sexy,” He says returning the wink.

He comes back a minute later with the three drinks and Danny sets off to the dance floor leaving behind a very horny couple.

He enters the crowd of grinding gays and lesbians and starts laughing and sipping on his drink, enjoying his night. He dances with a very hot, tall, muscular blonde and he grinds up on at least fifty people before something catches his eye.

He sees his group of Drag Queen friends dancing in the crowd and he moves his way toward them to say hi, and then he sees a person he has not seen hanging around the group _ever_. He can’t make out who it because his back is too him, but Danny’s getting hard just looking at his back, and his ass move to the music. He says hey to Ginger and Laquesha and Diana before he asks who the new member of their little group is.

They all laugh, “He isn’t a drag queen Danny.” Laquesha says squeezing his ass.

“Nah, but he is really cool and the dude knows how to dance.” Ginger says eyeing the guys ass.

“What’s his name?” Danny asks feeling like he knows who he is.

Diana laughs and says “Why don’t you go ask him yourself huh hotstuff?”

Danny nods and laughs and starts walking toward the hot twink.

He grabs his hips and starts grinding him like he would normally do to anyone. The guy starts grinding against Danny’s quite hard dick and says, “Well, feels like someone is happy.”

Danny stops, but the guy keeps on grinding away. He knows that voice. But he can’t quite place it…

He turns the guy around and sees none other than Stiles.

Stiles fucking Stilinski.

 


	2. Sleepover Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turns Danny around so that his back is to him and he grabs his hips and starts grinding against him. Danny moves into it because, fuck, Stiles is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellur people(;  
> Well here's chapter two. Sorry it's short but Pretty Little Liars is on in five minutes!  
> asdfghjkl  
> Love you !

Danny takes a step back and almost knocks some guy over, that’s how stunned he is right now.

Stiles, well, Stiles looks drunk as hell.

“Stiles?!” Danny shouts.

“’S my name,” Stiles says, “Hey, you look really familiar.”

Stiles stands there for a minute and looks like he’s thinking but all he does is break out laughing.

“Danny!” Stiles says. “You got hard from me!” Stiles starts dancing around, laughing like crazy.

“Stiles, your drunk bro,” Danny says grabbing his shoulders.

“Danny, your horny bro,” Stiles says pointing down to Danny’s obviously erect dick.

Danny tries to pull hips back and fix his legs so his erection can be a little more hidden, but that plan fails.

“Danny!” Jen and Demi say walking over to him with drinks in their hand.

“Hey who’s your friend?” Jen says checking Stiles out.

“Uh Stiles, these are my friends Jen and Demi. Jen, Demi, this is Stiles. He goes to my school, and is _supposed_ to be straight,” Danny says raising his eyebrows.

Stiles breaks out laughing as the three teens watch him.

“Man, this guy is quite the lightweight. You going to take advantage Danny?” Jen says wiggling her eyebrows as Demi smacks her over the head.

“Bad Jenny,” Demi says shaking her finger.

Danny was too focused on Demi smacking Jen over her head that he hasn’t notice Stiles slip away. He looks around to find the other boy and finds him over by the bar ordering another drink. Danny quickly made his way to him and pulled him away from the bar and started dragging him back into the crowd.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks whining, “I want more alcohol!”

  “Stiles, you’re so fucking drunk. No more alcohol.” Danny says trying to act casual and look like he’s dancing with Stiles.

“Fine.” Stiles says pouting.

Stiles turns Danny around so that his back is to him and he grabs his hips and starts grinding against him. Danny moves into it because, fuck, Stiles is good.

Danny turns back around and leans in for a kiss. Stiles quickly meets him halfway and they start making out right there in the middle of the crowd. Jen and Demi walk over and Jen yells, “GET IT DANNY BOY! UNF YES.”

Danny laughs into the kiss and feels Stiles pull away, a little fast.

“I… I can’t do this. I don’t even know why I came here… Please don’t tell anyone you saw me here Danny. Please. Oh my gosh-“ Then Stiles turns around weaving his way through the crowd to the door leaving Danny standing there, confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Stiles left Danny went and took some shots and met back up with Jen and Demi.

“Hey sexy,” Jen says grabbing his ass.

“Where’s your friend?” Demi asks looking around to see if she can spot him.

“Um… he left?” Danny says looking at the door.

“Oh,” Jen says noticing the distressed look on her best friends’ face. “Hey babe,” Jen says turning to Demi, “I think I’m going to stay with Danny tonight okay?”

Demi nods understanding why her girlfriend didn’t want to spend the night with her.

Jen takes Danny’s hand and leads him out the club to his car.

-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jen plops down on Danny’s bed as he changes out of his clothes to hop in the shower.

“We are talking about what ever happened when you get out Mister!” Jen yells as Danny walks into the shower.

Danny turns the water on and steps in. He feels the warm water hitting his body and he just stands there thinking about the events of the night. Stiles was at the club. Stiles is gay? Maybe bisexual. Then he kissed Stiles and Stiles ran away.

He turns off the water and wraps his towel around his waist as he walks back into his room.

“So Danny, I didn’t know you liked to play with toys,” Jen says holding up a dildo she found in his closet.

“JEN! Put that back!” Danny says reaching for the object.

“Hm, no thanks. I think I might go shower now with this thing.” Jen says blowing a kiss and running out of the room into the bathroom.

“You dirty slut!” Danny yells laughing, “I’m telling Demi!”

“Good!” Jen yells from the inside of the bathroom, “She can get off to me with her vibrator.”

“EW,” Danny yells, as he takes the towel off and slips on a pair of boxers.

He hears Jen laughing and then the water turn on, he is so going to have to burn that and buy a new one tomorrow.

Ten minutes later Jen comes out with a towel wrapped around her and the dildo in her hand.

“This was pretty good,” Jen says wiggling the object in front of Danny’s face as Danny grabs it and immediately drops it remembering where it went, because ew, vaginas.

 Jen laughs and drops her towel as Danny grabs a notebook from his desk and smacks her ass with it, because payback is a bitch.

“Unf, Danny. I didn’t know you played kinky,” Jen says turning around. Danny quickly averts his eyes because they are best friends but seeing her frontal naked _again_ was something he doesn’t want to do. Once was enough.

Jen laughs again and grabs one of his bigger t-shirts and smaller shorts and slips them on.

“So, want to tell me what happened with you and uh…”

“Stiles.” Danny completes.

“Yea, him, what happened?” Jen asks plopping on the desk so that he is facing her.

“Well, I kissed him and he ran off.” Danny says dropping his head into his arms on the desk.

“Ouch,” Jen says, “Well he looked pretty drunk and like he didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe he just got out of something bad and came out to have some fun. I did the same thing with that girl Melissa, and when we broke up I went to the club, got so drunk, saw Demi and kissed her and ran off because I felt like it was a mistake. But hey, we are still together after like what, a year?”

Danny remembers that night, he was there and he drove Jen home because she was too drunk to drive herself. That was the day they first met.

“Yea, but, he’s _straight._ Well, maybe not now, but he was. He told me not to tell anyone. Why would he do that?” Danny asks looking up at Jen.

She shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t want to come out yet.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep Hun,” Jen says hopping off the desk and walking over to the bed, “When are your parents getting home?”

Danny gets up from the chair and walks over to his bed, “Not till tomorrow night, so we can go get breakfast or something when we get up okay?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jen says getting up the covers.

Danny climbs in and turns off the light.

“Night Dannyboy,” Jen says yawning.

“Night slut,” Danny says as Jen gives his dick a squeeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Subscribe ;*


	3. We All Have Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scars, the cuts, it’s like how he was last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The chapter is a little depressing and has mentions of self-harm.   
> But its cute,

That morning Danny and Jen got up and went to the diner across town and ate. They didn’t really talk about last night that much because Jen felt that Danny just needed some time. They paid the check and Danny still wanted to grab something from Starbucks because he figures coffee is exactly what he needs right now. Danny drives to the Starbucks that is around the corner from Beacon Hills High and remembers he has to go to school tomorrow.

Fuck, he thinks to himself, I have like 4 classes with Stiles and now it’s going to be really awkward.

What he wasn’t expecting was seeing Stiles in Starbucks sitting at one of the tables staring out of the window with a cup of something in front of him. Jen saw him first and shoved her elbow into Danny’s side and motioned over to where the boy was sitting. He looked and saw him and realized he looked like he was just crying, his eyes were still wet and his face was a shade of red. He had his sleeves covering his hands and his hands glued to the coffee cup as if it was his lifeline. Danny turned to face Jen and realized she snuck out so that he could talk to Stiles. Fucking Jen.

Danny ordered a White Chocolate Mocha because he didn’t really feel like anything strong anymore. He picked up his drink and started walking towards Stiles, who was still staring out the window, with water in his eyes. Danny sat down across from Stiles and nearly scared the hell out of the poor boy. Stiles quickly put down his coffee cups and wiped his eyes and whispered a “Hey.”

Danny smiled at him a little and returned the greeting. He took a sip of his drink but never took his eyes of the other boy. “What’s wrong Stiles?”

“Oh, um it’s nothing. I just, I don’t want to bother you. Oh, and um, I’m sorry about last night. I really shouldn’t have been there. I was just, never mind. I should go now.” Stiles says softly getting up.

Danny looked at him and said, “Stiles, sit down and tell me what happened. I don’t want you to keep all the emotion bottled up. It’s not good.”

Stiles looked at him sat back down taking a sip of his drink. “So, tell me, what’s wrong?” Danny asks again leaning in.

Stiles looks at him and a tear comes down, “I… I was with this guy. Derek Hale. We were together, but we didn’t really tell anyone. Actually, we didn’t tell anyone. So, that night I went to Jungle me and Derek were in my room and we um, we had sex. It was my first time, so it was special to me. Afterwards, I asked him if we could come out to my dad and all our friends, he looked at me and said, ‘No, I can’t have people knowing,’ and I started fighting with him and he ended up breaking up with me right there. He got up and just left.”

By this time Stiles was hiding his face in his sleeves and Danny was angry. Danny was angry that Derek could do something like that, just fuck him and break up with him. That was just fucking despicable. Danny got up and moved his chair next to Stiles and just hugged him, because honestly that was all he could do and it seemed to have helped because Stiles is calming down.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry someone could use you like that, and just leave you.”

Stiles sniffles and looks up, “I loved him Danny. I really loved him.”

“I know, and that’s what makes it worse.”

Stiles sits there leaning on Danny for another five minutes as they finish their coffee.

“Danny, can I show you something? It’s… It’s not pretty, and I need to tell someone. It has been getting better but, I need to talk to someone about it,” Stiles says leaning off of Danny.

Danny nods and Stiles pulls up his sleeves, and underneath is what scares Danny the most.

 _The scars, the cuts, it’s like how he was last year._ Danny pulls Stiles back into a hug and this time they both cry. This earns some glances over at them from the line and Danny pulls Stiles outside and into his car. Danny wipes his eyes and starts to pull up his sleeves which reveal a bunch of bracelets, Stiles looks at his arms inquisitively and Danny starts to pull of the bracelets revealing faded scars. Stiles gasps and Danny says, “Last year, I went out with this guy Mike. I thought he could be the one, he was perfect. He treated me right and was always there when I needed him. Then one day we had sex like you did and he left. Then the next day he calls me and breaks up with me saying ‘Sorry, the sex wasn’t good.’ That day, I took my razor and-“

Stiles grabs Danny and just hugs him and Danny cries again. He never told anyone that story, except for Jen.  “I’m sorry Danny, I so sorry,” Stiles says as he takes his thumbs and wipes away Danny’s tears.

“I stopped after a month because I finally realized he wasn’t worth me crying or cutting over. He was a douche bag and I never thought about him again,” Danny says staring at his wrists.

His cuts are barely visible, but if you look hard enough you can see the changes in color on his skin. He slips his bracelets back on and pulls his sleeves back down.

“I thought about them this morning and realized the same thing, he didn’t love me. He didn’t want anyone to know about us. So that’s why I told you not to tell anyone you saw me, I felt like I wasn’t emotionally prepared to come out. But, I’m still not ready. Not until I find another guy that would be good to me,” Stiles says avoiding eye contact with Danny.

Danny thought about telling him about the huge crush he had on him since that class they had together in 3rd grade. He went against it thinking that Stiles needed some time to just get himself together again.

“I should probably be getting home, I didn’t start my homework yet. I’ll see you tomorrow yea?” Stiles says looking at Danny.

“Yea, tomorrow.  See ya.” Danny says watching Stiles walk out the car waving, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?  
> Love it?  
> Hate it?  
> Please comment your reviews and leave kudos!   
> Love you xoxo


	4. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff ;3

Jackson called Danny early that morning and told him he couldn’t drive him to school because Lydia had to go in early and he had to drive her, so that’s why Danny is in his new fall coat and walking to school by himself. He had his headphones in listening to Lana Del Rey’s new album EP humming along to the songs; he had it so loud in fact he didn’t even notice a certain jeep pulling up next to him until it honked at him. He looked to his left quickly and saw Stiles’ jeep and Stiles grinning at him. He pulled his headphones out of his ears and paused his iPod as Stiles said, “Hop in, I’ll drive you to school.” Danny smiled and nodded as he got in the jeep, “Thanks,” he said closing the door.

“Anytime Danny boy,” Stiles says returning the smile.

Stiles starts driving down the street and starts rambling on about how much he doesn’t want to go to school today because it’s supposed to be the perfect fall day, cool breeze, leaves starting to fall, and not one cloud in the sky; so Danny thinks for a moment amongst the rambling and interrupts Stiles saying, “How about we skip today then? We can grab some coffee and take a walk in the park or something?”

Stiles is so stunned about the invitation that his eyes widen and he stops the car in the middle of the street. Thank god they weren’t on the high way or the main road Danny thinks to himself.

“Sorry,” Stiles says as parks the jeep on the side of the street they were on. “You want to skip school, and spend a day with me?”

He looks dumbfounded and looks even more in awe when Danny shrugs his shoulders and says, “Yeah.”

“Um… Sure okay let’s go get coffee and then decide where we should go,” Stiles says trying to compose himself. Danny giggles at the way Stiles fumbles around with his clothes and fixes his hair, his hair that he had now grew out and Danny just wants to run his fingers through it. Stiles turns the jeep back on and starts driving toward the nearest coffee shop and they sit there in silence the whole ride.

Danny decides to run in and the coffee and just have Stiles wait in the car because the only spot open on the block was in front of the fire hydrant.

“Hi, what can I get you?” The barista asks.

“Um, two venti vanilla lattes please,” Danny says forgetting to ask Stiles what he wanted.

The barista nods and comes back two minutes later with his drinks and he pays and walks back outside to where Stiles is parked. He opens the passenger door and slides in passing Stiles his coffee saying, “I forgot to ask what you wanted so I kind of guessed and got you a vanilla latte. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Uh, how much do I owe you?” Stiles asks reaching for his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny says closing his door and Stiles looks like he’s going to argue but Danny interrupts and says, “You can just buy me lunch okay?”

Stiles grins and nods, “Sure thing Danny boy, just like a date,” he says winking.

Danny laughs and says, “I wouldn’t mind if this was a date you know.”

That almost made Stiles drop his coffee and Danny quickly clears his throat and says, “So um yea let’s go to the park two towns over, just in case we see someone we know. Plus their park is huge so we can just kill the day in there, until of course the school calls our parents and they try to reach us. Which is why I suggest turning off out phones,” he says pulling his phone out, turning it off, and placing it in the cup-holder in front of him. Stiles nods and does the same taking a sip of his coffee, totally not forgetting what Danny just said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Wow this park is huge, I honestly think we are lost,” Stiles says laughing.

“Nah,” Danny says, “I know where we are, I used to come here a lot as a kid, then I stopped because I felt like I was too old to be coming here with my mom and dad. But yea, there’s a lake over there, and there should be a bench we could sit on too.” He points in the direction of a clearing and yup, there’s a lake, and a bench right where he said it would be. The two take a seat on the bench and they leave space in between each other. Danny frowns as he looks at the space and tries to think of a reason just to move closer the other boy. He smiles and moves closer to him and points off in a random direction saying some made up story about how he fell there and apparently it’s a good story because Stiles is giggling to himself. So Danny sits back up and doesn’t move from where he moved over to and he and Stiles just sit there staring out at the lake, it’s really a Kodak moment. Stiles takes in a deep breath and leans his head to Danny’s shoulder, and when Danny doesn’t flinch or move away, he intertwines their fingers together. Danny smiles, and rubs circles on Stiles’ hands and says, “So, this is a great first date huh?”

Stiles picks his head back up and gives Danny a quick, chaste kiss. “It’s perfect.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

Stiles drops Danny home and Danny turns his phone on to see 5 missed calls, and surprisingly none were from his parents. It was one from Jackson, one from Lydia and three from Jen.

He shot a text to Jackson and Lydia that he just stayed home because he was sick. He didn’t feel like telling them the real reason until they were in front of him. He hopped in the shower and decided to call Jen back when he got out.

Today was just perfect, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think (:


	5. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny catches Stiles and Derek kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH STEREK FEELS.

Stiles called Danny the morning after their first real date and invited him over for dinner that night after school, which is why Danny is driving his mom’s car on his way to the Stilinski household. He smiles the whole drive there because today Stiles saw him in the hallway and gave him a kiss in front of everyone; he is now officially out and Danny was happy that he was.

Danny pulled into the driveway and saw that the sheriff wasn’t home yet. What he did notice was the sexy black Camaro parked down the block, he whistled at its appearance and walked up the pathway to the house. Stiles told him to just walk on it because he was probably going to be in the shower still, so Danny twisted the doorknob and silently let himself in. He started walking up the stairs as he heard Stiles speaking to someone and he started to tiptoe silently so he could listen in more.

Danny couldn’t really make out what Stiles and the other guy was saying until he reached the top step and tiptoed to the door.

“Derek you can’t just climb through my window anymore! We aren’t dating anymore, or whatever the fuck we were doing,” Stiles says.

Danny peers into the crack in the door and sees Stiles in a towel, hair damp and a very attractive man he assumes to be Derek Hale.

“Stiles, I still love you. I’m ready to come out for you. I really am,” Derek says as he intertwines his fingers in Stiles own, “I’m… I’m sorry I left like that, I miss you. I really miss you.” Derek looks down into Stiles big brown eyes and Stiles smiles a little bit and then frowns again.

“No, I’m sorry, I have another boyfriend now. He’s actually coming over soon and-“

Stiles stops midsentence because Derek has taken it upon himself to just kiss him even though he just heard that Stiles has a boyfriend, and Derek sensed that he was standing by the door watching them which is what drove him to that. Just to see how Stiles would react and to see if Danny would barge in.

Danny stayed outside and watched in awe as he saw his boyfriend kiss another man. Stiles froze where he was before he leaned into the kiss a little more. Then he opened his eyes wide and pushed away.

“Derek stop, I can’t. Danny-“

“Is standing right by the door watching you in your towel make out with me,” Derek whispers in his ear.

Stiles’ eyes widen and he freezes with his back to the door as Derek gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks out of his room, pausing at Danny’s presence at the doorway putting on a scowl. Danny still shocked stay in the exact position he was in until he heard Derek leave the house.

Stiles, now rushing around his room to put clothes on pretending that he doesn’t see Danny standing at the doorway is trying to think of ways to explain what just happened to his boyfriend. He throws on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants quickly and turns to his boyfriend and sees him still in awe, confusion written on his face.

“Hey Danny,” Stiles says walking up to him, “Um, did u just-“

“Yeah, I did. What the fuck. I saw you lean into him. You want him back don’t you?” Danny says now mad.

“What? No! I don’t! I want you! I pushed away, I didn’t know you were watching. I’m really sorry you saw that. I thought I was never going to have to face him alone again.” Stiles says wrapping his fingers around Danny’s.

Danny pulls his hand away and says, “I’m sorry. I… I have to go. This is too much right now. I just saw my _boyfriend_ make out with his ex. I’m sorry if I’m holding you back. If I am let me know. I’ll leave and you can go run away with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome,” He says as he turns to walk back down the stairs.

Stiles grabs his wrist, “No, Danny, please stay. Let’s talk about this please. I don’t want him anymore. I have you. I only want you.”

Danny pulls his wrist out of Stiles grasp and says, “I just need some time okay. I’ll… I’ll talk to you after school tomorrow okay?” Danny says whimpering, a tear streaming down his face. He runs the rest of the way out of the house and into his car. He opens the door and hops in and sits there with his head against the steering wheel. He wipes away his tear and drives over to Jen’s house.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Jen opens the door and notices the slight puffiness of his face and quickly invites him in and pulls him into a hug. “What happened?” She asks after they pull apart.

“Let’s talk about it upstairs,” Danny says as he waves hi to Jen’s mom, jogging up the stairs.

Danny plops on the bed and stares at the ceiling and Jen plops right down next to him. Except she’s staring right at him. “So, What happened?”

Danny explains what happened at the Stilinski house and doesn’t take his eye of the ceiling. Jen doesn’t say anything. She lays on her back and stares at the ceiling, putting her hand in his and grasping it firmly. The stay like that for a while and Danny starts crying, “I really like him Jen, what if… What if he does really want Derek back?”

Jen turns of her side and snuggles into Dannys embrace as he wraps his arm around her crying into her hair, “You will just have to talk to him to find out.”

Danny doesn’t respond, only just sniffles as Jen rubs circles into his back to calm him down.

“I’m going to talk to him tomorrow.”

“Good, that’s good. Talking is good. But you are going to go home now and clean yourself up and sleep. You need to sleep. Oh and also, no more skipping school. I swear I’m becoming a bad influence for you.” She says poking his side.

Danny sticks his tongue out, “Your slutty-ness is rubbing off on me I guess.”

They both laugh and Danny gives Jen a kiss on the cheek before he gets up to leave.

As he walks out of her bedroom he waves and says, “Thanks Jen, I’ll call you tomorrow after I talk to him okay?”

She nods and pulls her blankets over her head, “Go away Romeo, I need my beauty sleep.”

Danny snorts, “You need a lot of it now don’t cha?”

Jen sticks her hand out from under the blanket and sticks the middle finger up. Danny laughs all the way down the stairs to the car. He’s happy he has someone like Jen to talk to, he thinks to himself. He has a feeling he won’t be able to get rid of her even if he tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your feelings on this chapter please !


	6. Big Gay Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yup,” Jen says, “The only part missing is the big gay wedding.”

“Hey Danny,” Stiles says awkwardly waving as Danny walks up to the bench in the park that they went on their first date to. Stiles thought it was a good spot to meet, _their_ spot. Danny waved back and sat down on the other side of the bench trying to keep some distance between him and Stiles. Stiles looks at the space and frowns. He slides over so his thigh is touching Danny’s and he reaches for his hand, firmly grasping it.

“I’m so sorry Danny, I really am. I honestly don’t want Derek back at all. I want you. I want you and your heart and your insanely big smile and your perfect dimples and your amazing personality that makes everyone like you and-” Danny stops Stiles’ rambles by cupping his hand around his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. Stiles is surprised at first but leans into it and wraps his arms around Danny’s neck. After a couple of minutes and a lot of lip biting they pull apart and Danny rests his forehead on Stiles’.

“So… does this mean we are okay?” Stiles asks biting his lip.

Danny looks into Stiles’ eyes and says, “Yeah, as long as you promise to never kiss him ever again, I’m really tired of players Stiles. There’s just so many and I can’t deal with that again.”

Stiles kisses Danny again, light but good, and says “I promise with all my heart and soul and everything I own.”

Danny smiles and leans back on the bench. Stiles lays down on the bench and places his head in Danny’s lap and they stare out into lake, Danny’s hand in Stiles’ hair and Stiles talking about where they should go for their second date.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Danny plops down on his bed and pulls out his phone and texts Jen to come over. About twenty minutes or so Jen opens the door downstairs and yells, “DANNY BABY IM HOME.” Danny starts hysterically laughing and calls her upstairs.

“Alright Danny I’m coming in your room now so if your with some guy naked in bed please put some clothes on. Actually, leave them off,” Jen says walking in the room winking at Danny and plopping on her usual spot on the desk. “So, how did it go?”

“It was perfect Jen, like wow,” Danny says staring up at the ceiling, “he promised to never let anything like that to happen again and we kissed and watched the sunset and wow this sounds like some crazy gay romance movie doesn’t it?” He asks now looking up.

“Yup,” Jen says, “The only part missing is the big gay wedding.” She says waving her hand in front of Danny’s face. The first thing that catches his eye is a glint of light and he screams.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!” Danny yells jumping off the bed.

“YES!” Jen says wrapping her arms around Danny.

“Oh my fucking god Jen when did this happen?!”

“Well, she took me out last night after you left and we went to this fancy restaurant place and she pulled out the ring at dessert and wow the things she said,” Jen says smiling the whole time, “She told me she loves me and she doesn’t want to live her life with anyone but me. I was crying hysterically when I said yes.”

“Oh my god Jen I’m so happy for you! I’m being your bridesmaid or best man or whatever. Wow, my best friend is getting married. When?!”

“After we both finish college. She has one more year and I have two more.”

“Wow sometimes I forget that you’re older than me.”

“Me too.” Jen says staring at the ring.

“Did you tell your parents?” Danny asks.

“Not yet, I’m going to tell them at dinner tonight. Demi and I are going to take them out and we are going to tell them together. Oh and me and Demi are looking for an apartment! She’s going to use some trust fund her uncle left her to help pay the rent and stuff.”

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

Jen smiles and hops off the desk, “Well I better get home and change for dinner. Love ya Danny boy!” She says giving Danny a kiss on the cheek and skipping out the room.

“See you tomorrow!” Danny yells plopping back on his bed. Looks like these past few days were great for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfgghjkl i hope u liked it! New chapter up next week.


End file.
